Just another normal life
by TheLittleDerp
Summary: Not just one person is apart of this story.. but two! Each chapter will be a different perspective of the character's point of view. The first made up character we have is Caterina Fray. And the second, is (Derp)Kenzi Zongit. As you read through the chapters, you will be experiencing a lot of adventures, and you will learn more about the characters as you go.


Hi, I'm Caterina Fray. But, everyone calls me Cat. I'm not your average 16 year old. I live with 5, no. 6 mutants. Don't ask how they became mutants... Long story. I love them alot, but sometimes... I really want to duct tape them to a pole; for a year. Like today.

There's a sudden crash in the lab, as tho something has fell, but no one has seemed to pay any attention to it... until seconds later.

"AAHHHHH!" Mikey comes running out of the Lab screaming as if he had been covered in burning acid. Donnie, behind him, chases after him.

"MIKEY!" He yells out in anger. You could see Donnie's famous vein pop out of his forehead, though its only visible when he becomes angry... like, real angry.

"IM SORRY! IM SORRY!" Mikey pleads as he continues running for his life. Like usual, my nap has been interupted...

I sit up, with an unamused and tired look on my face. I hear them run towards me, and I duck right at the moment Donnie jumps over the couch, chasing the small turtle.

"GET BACK HERE, MIKEY!" Donnie says, jumping over. This is when Raph, finally looks up from his favorite series of comic books with a piece of pizza in his other hand, careful not to get grease stains on the pages. He has a questioned look as Leo peaks out from the kitchen.

"What did Mikey do now?!" Leo's face is full of concern. Mikey has been getting into alot of trouble lately, we can't tell if its Derp's plot, or he just want attention.

"MIKEY SPILT MUTAGEN IN MY LAB! AGAIN!" Donnie yells with his voice booming loud enough to interrupt splinter from his meditation, light stage at least.

"Really..? Again?" Raph comments as he sets the cheesy pizza back in the box.

"Mikey, c'mon..." Leo says with a sigh. I just decide to lay back down. But my eyes widen, as I hear the demon kick her door down from her room.

"SHUT UP!" she screams, having Raph jump a bit. Her hair is in a brown fuzz, and she's wearing one of her favorite band T-shirts, with no pants on. Figures. You can see her face all red with her chest bulging out of her shirt as well. I'm suprised this woke her, mostly because shes a deep sleeper.

"AMEN." I praise out to her.

I watch as Donnie starts chasing Mikey again, and he screams out. Leo just stands there letting out a sigh as the female reaches over at her doorway, grabbing a white ball. She then chucks it at Donnie's head.

"DAMN IT DONNIE!" She yells as she runs out after him, in her underwear of course. Donnie had just recovered the hit, rubbing his head until he looks over his shoulder, his face growing red as he is tackled to the ground with the teen on top of him, breasts against his face. He lets out a muffled scream and flails violently. You couldnt really tell is she had just scarred him or turned him on but he doesn't want to show it. Raph, like always, laughs at the two on the ground with Donnie producing his favorite music; misery. I then decide to throw pillows at them both, even though it didn't really do anything...

Donnie, then again, lets out a muffled scream. "GET HER OFF!" he fails even more, all though she just hugged his head deeper into her chest. You could hear Raph start to laugh even harder then he already was.

"Dude, your suffocating him with your boobs." I say to the female, getting up with my hair in a messy bun, wearing rather dark green sweatshirt and not pants. Who likes wearing pants? I watch her turn over and raise an eyebrow. You could see Leo, in the backround, staring and blushing with Mikey out protecting his squishy cute face. Although, I looked down at her, seeing her shirt begin to fill up with blood. Surprisingly I wasn't phased by this much, even though I had a fear of blood being shed.

The female then looks down at her shirt, which was now colored in the oozing color of Crimson instead of its original Black and White. "...You got blood all over my shirt..." She looks at Donnie with an angry look on her face. Poor Donnie, He's surrounded by half nude girls all the time. He just sits there all red, as Leo falls over drooling. So... the Perv Brothers have finally taken off their masks, showing their true colors. I try to ignore them all and walk over to the kitchen to grab a cup of water. When I walk back to the couch, I sit down with tea in my hands and I look at the two.

"Um, ew." I reply, sipping my tea.

"Where'd Mikey go?" Raph brings up, looking around for the little lost turtle. You could hear Mr. Pear and Captain Leo make moaning noises, Just as the female drops Donnie. I decide to get up, and for the first time, I get to tower him instead. Hehahah.

Donnie twitches with blood spouting out of his nose like a fountain. I could image a few Vampire's coming down for a free buffet. "Your getting blood all over the floor," I nudge him with my foot, only making him groan out more. So, I drop a wet wash cloth I just happen to pull out of no where and drop it onto his head, smiling. He blushes out more.

"..I think I poisoned him with Blushies.." The female says, looking down at her shirt some more, and licking some of the blood off.

"Blushies?" I ask and I look over at her.

"He's all red..."

You could hear donnie moan out again, and I poke him again with my foot.

"Welp you killed them both." Raph comments as he smirks. Mikey, then, pokes his head out from hiding.

"What?!" he yells out.

I look back, but I can't see him. "Not for real Mikey..." I could hear him backing away. Leo and donnie groan in sinc. I just roll my eyes and pour tea on him.

"Up and at em princess." I call out.

"gHHHAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He screams out as he covers his face and rolls around. This snaps Leo out of his thoughts and he sits up.

"What some too Leo?" I offer with a smirk.

"Iv'e had my daily dose of tea thank you very much." he reply.

The female then takes her shirt off, glancing over at Leo, and smirks, and she sees him look back.

"nO NO DON'T YOU DARE!" Leo yells and he gets up, running, with the lusty teen chasing him.

I decide to sit down next to Donnie, watching the next goose chase begin. "Well this is interesting."

Donnie sits up and looks over at , with his face a dark red from embarrassment... but mostly heat burns. "...WELL THEN..." he looks over at the two, watching Leo dive into their few month old pool. Pretty sure it's still infested with Jelly fish.

The female stops running, but stands at the edge waiting from the surface, standing in her matching purple Bra and Panties, with white lining. She puts her hands on her hips. "Hmph.."

I smile, and yell out. "Hey! our bras match!' I then pull up my sweater, flashing her. This make's Donnie bleed again and he falls to his side, squealing in a high pitched tone. The female looks back, and gives a thumbs-up.

I stand up, pulling my sweater down and look down at Donnie. "Ew Donnie." I say to him.

"wELL EXSCUSE YOU!" Donnie complains back with his voice filled with 'blushies'

Leo, then decides to look up from the water. Not very ninja like. But... what do you have to expect? An almost naked girl tackling him in the pool with her boobs in his face? Well think again, because thats what's exactly what happened.

"mMFKDLKGKEJGJWYHTJTJ!" He yells out as he sinks a bit.

"I don't understand why it's a big deal, you've seen us in swimming suits." I say to him, hand on my hips.

You could barley hear his whisper scream. "THEY COVERED MOREEE.." Donnie breathed out.

"Not really," I shrug.

He covers his nose to try and stop the bleeding. "...Where's Leo...?"

Leo, now, just floats at the top of the water with a nosebleed, as the female lays on his body, mostly her lower body pressing against him. "Get her off..." He whimpers in a moany voice.

"Do it yourself Lazy." Raph replies.

I look back over at Donnie. "He's... swimming."

"He sounds constipated." Donnie commented. He could start to hear feminish moaning.

"gAHH!" Leo yells out as blood shoots from his nose.

A black figure then rises to the surface. A black leather back sea turtle, it looked like... and Miko was his name-oooh.

He begins out with his regular 12 year old voice. "wHO'S BLEEDING IN T-"

Iv'e run over to the pool and yank him out of the water. "Your little eyes don't need to see this." I whisper to him as I cover his brown eyes.

The female looks over, just as Leo moans out, sounding aroused.

"GET HER OFF OR I'LL DO SOMETHING YOU ALL WON'T LIKE." He yells out, trying to warn the gang due to his past 'attempts'.

Thats when I shove the black turtle into the dojo and quickly run back over, yanking Derp off of Leo.

"eXSCUSE ME." the female looks up at me, her body all wet and undergarments soaked... she needed a towel and orphan clothing.

Leo, who was still in the water, let himself sink as he attends to his 'business' ... ew.

"God... Leo not in Miko's pool!" I yell out, face palming with Raph. Suddenly, Leo pops up from the water with an angry look.

"GOD YOU PERVERTS I WAS JUST LETTING MYSELF SINK GOD FREAKIN' SHELL YOU ALL CAN'T EVEN LET ME ENJOY A SPACE HERO'S FAN FICTION WITHOUT ANY OF YOU WALKING IN ON ME." Leo yells out.

"...Leo dah shell." Donnie says from afar. I just slowly take a few steps back as I watch Leo climb out of the pool and into his room, slamming the door behind him. sometimes, I don't understand him.

"...P-pppfffff-" The wet female begins snickering, which soon turned into laughter.

I let out a sigh. "I'm gonna go check on Miko..." I begin walking to the dojo.

"...Well... that was I-" Donnie began, until he watched the female fall into the pool, his eye's widening some. Just as I check if Miko's in the Dojo with Splinter, I walk out, just when I hear the splash.

"Now what?" Raph says aloud.

"...Derp's in the Jelly Fish infested pool apparently..." Donnie replies, getting up and walking over to the pool, in search of the body. He's treating it like a murder case.

I walk over with him, but on the opposite side, and pull her out of the water. "Are you trying to drown yourself or somethin?" I say to her, watching her eyes open as she lets out words of gibberish. I set her on the couch.

"... No I just... fell asleep..." She adds in a quiet voice.

"Huh?" I look down at her.

"I was sleeping until I heard screaming... Then I was going to my room but I guess I fell asleep."

"Wait screaming?" I reply. I watch her point over to Mikey. "Oh... ya." I watch Mikey run for his life once more.

Raph goes back to reading his magazine, as Donnie gets up and heads to the kitchen.

"Mikey if you clean up the mess, i'll forgive you..." He says as he enters the kitchen, And begins making a cup of coffee. he then walks over to Raph, peaking over at the magazine he's reading, just as he slaps his face with it. "ow.."

"I didnt do it!" Mikey says with an innocent tone. Donnie looks back over at Mikey, walking back over to the Coffee Maker and grabbing his hot cup.

"Yes you did..." Donnie says back, pouring some of the coffee on Raph, having him give an unamused look.

"No... Uh... Cat did it!" He says, pointing at me. How rude.

"What?!" I look over at Mikey and then Donnie.

He stares, and sips his cup. "Cat was sleeping ya ding dong." He says to Mikey, then turning his head to look at him.

"How do you know! You were- uh, in the lab!" He replies back.

I look over at him again. "Nope. I was sleeping... 'til you woke me up." My eyes are closed to give my words a more angry tone.

Donnie just sighs. "Mikey go clean up.." He starts, then he grins. "..Or you'll deal with more than just a sore throat." He begins wiggling his eyebrows in a perverted way... what even, Donnie.

I walk back over to him and slap him in the back of the head, just as Mikey gets up and walks to the lab. "Perv." He rubs his head.

"...What time is it?" The female says, looking over,

" 'parently perv o'clock." He replies in a joking way. I look over at him and roll my eyes.

"7 pm." I say to her. I watch her stand up. You could see she was thinking.

"...Time to get dressed." She says, and she runs to her room, walking in, and slams the door... why are so many people slamming the door?

Donnie, for the first time in like years, finally has a confused face... ok maybe I over said that a bit too much.

I just look down at my legs. "Eh.. who needs pants anyways."

Raph looks up to say. "You do."


End file.
